


Smile Eternally

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: RT One-Shots [16]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, M/M, Relationship Abuse Warning, but not ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wisely Geoff decided to leave it be, sighing and waving him away. “Don't get into trouble.”</p>
<p>“‘Course not.” Trevor replied and left without another word, closing the door softly.</p>
<p>“Goodbye Treyco!” Jeremy said with a smile then looked over at Geoff, “He?” Geoff only sighed and sat down.</p>
<p>Gavin looked over and nodded, “Mhm, Trevor’s been dating a man for a month almost.”</p>
<p>“What, really? Trevor’s gay?” Jeremy asked and looked at Gavin incredulously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Eternally

Sighing in relief, Jeremy sat back in his chair and waited for his computer to turn off, looking at the other Lads. Michael was putting his stuff away and Gavin was stretching and yawning. “That was a good Let’s Play lads!” Gavin exclaimed and smiled at everyone.

“Tired as fuck though.” Jeremy replied, but smiled back nonetheless.

“We filmed like--what?--six different Let's Plays today?” Jack asked to no one in particular as Ryan shook his head.

“More like twelve.” Ryan corrected.

Jeremy perked up, “Oh shit, really?” Ryan nodded.

Geoff placed his controller on his desk and shook his head, “We filmed six Let's Plays and filmed six other things.”

Ryan shrugged and smiled, “Same thing.”

When the door opened, Jeremy and Geoff turned to see Trevor walk in as everyone else started getting ready to leave. Trevor walked over to Geoff, “I've got all the videos ready for the next couple of weeks, so that Millie won't have to film for a while.”

Geoff smiled tiredly at Trevor and stood, patting his back lightly. “Yeah that's good. Thanks Trevor. But aren't you supposed to be home by now?”

Trevor studied Geoff for a bit, “I just thought I'd get some more work done so I won't have to work so long for the next few days. You never know.” Geoff nodded in understanding and Trevor started to leave.

“Hey Trevor.”

Stopping, Trevor turned to look at Geoff. “Yes?”

The older pointed at his own neck, “I don't remember seeing that yesterday.”

Instinctively, Trevor’s hand shot up to cover the purple bruise peeking out from under his shirt and he smiled. “He's a bit rough.” He answered simply, his voice not wavering even a bit. “Too excited.”

Geoff bit his lip, “Uh huh.” The two seemed to be having a small staring contest which added to the unfortunate tension in the room. Everyone else continued to put away their things and turn off their consoles and computers even though they knew what was happening with the other two. Wisely Geoff decided to leave it be, sighing and waving him away. “Don't get into trouble.”

“‘Course not.” Trevor replied and left without another word, closing the door softly.

“Goodbye Treyco!” Jeremy said with a smile then looked over at Geoff, “He?” Geoff only sighed and sat down.

Gavin looked over and nodded, “Mhm, Trevor’s been dating a man for a month almost.”

“What, really? Trevor’s gay?” Jeremy asked and looked at Gavin incredulously.

“I feel like you'd know first since you do seem closer to him than the rest of us.” Ryan commented and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

Jeremy shook his head, “He never seemed interested in men. I always saw him with women.”

“Well, his boyfriend’s a dick.” Geoff grumbled quietly.

“Oh yeah? You met him?” Ryan asked with a raised brow.

“Yeah, sounds so nice as fuck, at first, but I saw what was happening.” Geoff answered angrily.

“What was happening?” Jeremy asked worriedly.

“The guy’s abusing Trevor.” Michael answered easily and zipped up his backpack. “You could see it clear as day. Fresh bruises, he flinches, long sleeves, it's all very apparent.”

“And the way Trevor just easily defends him? It's sickening!” Jack added. “I've never seen so much dedication in protecting such an asshole. I've asked him about it a couple times and I even offered to go to the police for him, but Trevor just shot down the idea.”

“When did you do that?” Geoff asked curiously.

“Just last week!” Jack answered.

Jeremy watched them, “How did he shoot down the idea?”

Jack sighed, “Using his complete charm and how he ‘honestly’ couldn't live without him. It made me sick to my stomach just listening to it because I know he was faking it.”

Michael sat down, “Trevor and his boyfriend come over to our house to play some video games sometimes and I see the way they interact with each other. When we're in the room with them, it's all affection and love and all that crap, but Lindsay went out to get some food and I left the room to go do something. I was fucking walking back and I fucking swear that motherfucker just slapped him across the face. I didn't see it, but I heard it happen.” A mix of shock and disbelief were written all across the Hunters faces at that. “Man, I was pissed! But since I know that if I kicked out his boyfriend Trevor would follow aimlessly, I couldn't fucking do anything. I couldn't yell at the fucking guy. I couldn't somehow convince Trevor to fucking stay with us until he feels safe. I couldn't do _shit_ and it pissed me the hell off.”

“Hmm,” Ryan thought quickly, “so Trevor will always take his side. He will always defend him no matter what?” Michael nodded as Ryan continued. “I feel like we can't interfere until he's okay with it because--”

“We can't do shit!” Michael exclaimed.

“--a lot more shit will go down if we interfere now. For example, Trevor could hate us.”

Michael repeatedly hit his hands together to emphasize his point, “But if we wait too long then Trevor will most likely get his ass handed to him.”

Gavin hummed, “What if we tell the office?”

“What the hell is that gonna do?” Michael asked curiously.

Gavin shrugged, “I don't know. Since he's not in this office all the time and he's doing other things. Right?” Some of the others nodded. “And we tell the whole office, everyone could watch him. Make sure that Trevor is honestly being abused while also keeping him safe.”

“How would we keep him safe?” Michael asked.

“I don't know. Have him stay the night here or at someone else’s house rather than let him go back home?”

Michael shook his head, “Not gonna work. See? His boyfriend’s a planner. Has every single time set with something to do. Since Trevor was supposed to be home by--what?--five ish? It's almost seven, his boyfriend is going to beat the crap out of him. We’ll see it tomorrow, no doubt.”

“We’re going to wait a day?” Jeremy asked with a frown.

“Not a day, more like twelve hours. We’ll see when he gets to work tomorrow.” Michael clarified.

“What if it's under his clothes?”

“Then that's Geoff’s decision if he really wants an answer.” Michael said and sighed, “We’re just trying to protect the guy.”

Geoff nodded, “So it's settled?” Everyone agreed. “Alright, go home assholes. We’ll know what to do when Trevor comes to the office.”

Too bad Trevor didn't go to work for the next few days.

~

“We _have_ to go to his apartment. He didn't even call in sick!” Michael reasoned angrily.

Geoff ran a hand through his hair and sighed, rubbing his temples. “Michael, he lives with his boyfriend more than half the time. I stopped by Trevor’s apartment a few times already and he wasn't even there. It looked like no one has lived there for a while.”

“Then let's break down his boyfriend’s door and take Trevor right from him.” Michael argued.

“We don't know where he lives.” Jeremy said.

“I don't give a fuck, I'll bust down every door.” Michael replied.

Geoff sighed, “Michael, you're not doing that. Right now we can't do anything. It's been four days and Trevor hasn't come to work at all. Burnie asked me about it and I told him the situation. We both tried calling his phone, but it went straight to voicemail. We tried asking around--his neighbors--to see if they know where he is and no one knows or they don't want to tell. We’re thinking about contacting his family soon.”

“God, this is so much shit we have to do.” Michael mumbled.

“I'll talk to his family.” Jeremy jumped in.

“Are you sure?” Geoff asked.

Jeremy nodded, “I know his family well. They'll handle the situation better if I tell them because if his work is contacting them, they'll think he's in trouble.”

“He is in trouble.” Gavin said.

“No I mean like dying.” For a while, Gavin carefully looked at Jeremy who practically dropped his jaw and paled suddenly. “Oh…” Jeremy murmured in realization as Gavin nodded.

Geoff pursed his lips before speaking, “Go and tell them, Jeremy. They'd want to hear it from you. Do it now so you won't forget.” Jeremy nodded and stood, taking out his phone and dialing the number as he exited the room.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Mrs. Collins? It's me, Jeremy Dooley.” Jeremy said.

“ _Jeremy? Jeremy… I swear I heard that name before._ ”

Jeremy bit his lip, “Yeah, I've been Trevor’s friend for over a decade. I used to visit him on occasion.”

“ _Now I swear I heard--_ ” There was a shuffle on the other line.

“ _I'm sorry, Jeremy. She's got a lot on her mind right now. What can I do for you?_ ”

“Uh, um, well… It's about Trevor.”

“ _What have you two gotten yourselves into this time?_ ” Trevor’s father said with a laugh. “ _I'm joking. What about my son?_ ”

Jeremy gulped. Oh god, he couldn't do this. He couldn't tell them. Why did it feel like he was about to tell them their son had died? Why was this so hard? This was practically his second family for goodness sakes! He had to do this for Trevor and for his family. “Mr. Collins are you aware that Trevor has a boyfriend?”

“ _Ah, this is about_ him.” He said with such malice and venom that Jeremy blinked stupidly and frowned. Did he know already? If he did, why hasn't he done anything to help Trevor? “ _What has Henry done this time?_ ” This time? Had Henry done something to Trevor before?

“Henry?” Jeremy squeaked.

“ _Yes, Trevor’s so called boyfriend. Has my son not told you?_ ”

Jeremy shook his head dumbly before remembering that he couldn't see him. “No, he hasn't.”

“ _Of course he hasn't. We’re talking about Trevor here! That boy doesn't put his burdens on anyone else’s shoulders. He loves handling conflict himself._ ” Jeremy heard the other sigh before continuing. “ _Though I'm not surprised he hasn't told you about Henry even though he trusts you a lot, Jeremy._ ”

Jeremy frowned, “What do you mean, Mr. Collins?”

The older sighed, “ _Well, you see… Trevor’s mother is very sick and she needs a doctor. Though, we can't afford the doctor she needs no matter how much money Trevor sends our way. The doctor we need is Henry’s father. He's the only doctor that is in our pay range and located in the US that knows about what she has._ ”

Jeremy closed his eyes and resisted from punching the wall, “Trevor’s dating the doctor’s son so that you won't have to pay so much.” Jeremy shook his head. _Trevor, you fucking idiot…_ Jeremy thought grimly and sighed.

“ _Unfortunately, yes. Look Jeremy, don't be angry with him. I tried so hard to get him not to, but he just wouldn't listen. Give him a break, will you?_ ” He requested quietly. “ _He already has enough in his plate._ ”

Jeremy clenched his jaw and shook his head. It's now or never. “Mr. Collins… Trevor hasn't come to work for four days. He's not as his apartment. We’re assuming he's with Henry.” The name tasted filthy on his tongue.

“ _I'll give you Henry’s address. The doctor is not worth my son’s life._ ”

“Thank you.” Jeremy said quietly. “Goodbye.” He said and hung up. Seconds later, his phone dinged and an address popped up. Solemnly, Jeremy walked back in the Achievement Hunter office and stupidly walked over and sat down, staring at nothing in particular.

Michael and Gavin watched him expectantly, Ryan raised a curious brow, Jack watched him worriedly, and Geoff waited patiently. After a while and he knew that they wouldn't get an answer until one of them spoke up, Michael cleared his throat, “So uh, what'd they say, Lil J?”

Jeremy gulped and stood up, walking over to Geoff and showing him his phone screen. “We’re going here.”

“Whoa, we're not going anywhere. We need to tell the police. We’ll get him back, Jeremy, but first you have to tell us what you talked about with his family.” Geoff said as Jeremy nodded and told them.

They were bringing Trevor back home, no matter what.

~

“You should visit him.” Gavin said sadly one day. “It'll make you feel better.” Jeremy just shook his head as Gavin frowned. “But Jeremy--”

“I'm fine, Gavin. I will visit him, just not now.” Jeremy said too quickly and put on his headphones, blasting music through them as Gavin sighed and got back to work.

Honestly, he did, but he didn't know his words would change drastically.

Jeremy stood in front of Trevor who smiled back at him eternally. “Hey Treyco.” He said quietly.

“Hey Jeremy.”

“You've missed a lot.” Jeremy said with a small smile.

“I know.” Trevor replied.

“Gavin almost died yesterday.” Jeremy chuckled lightly. “He did a front flip and almost bust his head open. Luckily, I moved him out of danger quickly.” Then Jeremy frowned. “How come I couldn't keep you from danger?”

“Jeremy--” Trevor started.

Jeremy shook his head, “I saw the danger immediately for Gavin. How come I didn't see it with you?”

“Jeremy…” Trevor said sadly. “You didn't know because I never told you. It's not your fault.”

“I'm sorry, Trevor.” Jeremy said. He was crying now. “I'm so sorry.”

Trevor tried to reach out to him, but he couldn't. Of course he couldn't. He couldn't comfort the other because he didn't know how. Jeremy stood in front of his tombstone, but all Trevor could do was watch and listen. “It's not your fault.”

Jeremy wiped his tears and took a deep breath, “I never even got the chance to tell you…”

Trevor frowned and shook his head frantically, “Don't. Please don't. Jeremy no.” Trevor saw the other’s heart turn black immediately as Jeremy crouched down in front of his tombstone.

Jeremy placed flowers down at the base of the stone slab and clenched his jaw, “I love you, Trevor Collins. I always have and I always will.” He stood and started walking away as Trevor murmured quietly.

“I love you too, Jeremy Dooley.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry?


End file.
